


Not the Vandal You're Looking For

by ZsforSs



Category: Star Wars: Thrawn Series - Timothy Zahn (2017)
Genre: Also masturbation, Also there's an implausibly fantastic art museum, Complicated Consent due to concealed identites, Excessive Discussions of Art, Flash Flood, Flash Flood?, For when you go straight from the first date to boyfriends, I just crammed Star Wars characters in everywhere., I pretend I know how the Police work, I swear!, It's a Meet-Cute, M/M, References to Sex, Set in Ambiguous City USA, Someone Almost Gets Tased, This is a really soft mature, Thrawn's too thirsty to see what's right in front of him, but so far no actual sex, concealed identities, discussions of sexual imagery in art, mild violence, modern day AU, the opposite of slow burn, which also means human Thrawn I guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-02-26 10:09:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18714889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZsforSs/pseuds/ZsforSs
Summary: One of my Discord servers did a little prompt exchange for May 4th- A May 4th Thrawn-a-thon if you will.  This is my entry.My prompt:  Police Officer Thrawn & Graffiti Artist EliBetween the face shield and hoodie pulled low over the man's forehead all Thrawn could make out was a pair of dark eyes and a sliver of brown skin. The tagger's eyes flicked up and down, looking him over before settling on the taser.“Drop the paint can.” Thrawn ordered.“...Sure thing, Bright Eyes.” the man said.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is going to be four chapters? We'll see. Also I'm not sure what the rating is going to wind up being- it might get higher... 
> 
> This story is going to be heavy on the art references- so I'm going to link articles about/images of the art referenced each chapter at the start of the chapter.
> 
> Art References:  
>  Andy Warhol's Marilyns 
> 
>  
> 
> Kandinsky- Improvisation 28 (Second Version) 
> 
>  
> 
> Magritte- The Treachery of Images 
> 
>  
> 
> Degas' Ballerinas 
> 
>  
> 
> Monet- Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies 

It had been a long long day... first he'd had a welfare check. That had turned out to just be a college kid who had lost their phone and hadn't considered calling their mother on one of their friends' phones, then some paperwork, a few traffic stops... and then what had become his last call had been from the Kenobi place. For the third time this month.

The disturbance was, of course Maul standing on Kenobi's front yard screaming at him to come out. Thrawn had no idea what Kenobi had done to piss Maul off this much- he seemed like a nice enough man to him. But at least once a month they were called out to collect a drunk Maul off Kenobi's lawn.

This time Maul had actually taken a swing at him. Which had led to a short scuffle and Maul being cuffed and thrown in the back of his squad car for a trip to actual jail, not the drunk tank.

At least Kenobi had told him he was moving next week- hopefully Maul would be someone else's problem then.

And then he'd wasted the rest of his day on paperwork. At least now he was finally home. He pulled off his jacket and went to store his service pistol in it's lock box- he had the necessary permits but didn't typically carry it if he wasn't on duty.

As he stored the lock box away he realized he hadn't gotten the mail on his way up. Not usually a big deal, but he was expecting a letter from Thrass and he knew from experience if he didn't clear out his mailbox the postman would just cram tomorrow's mail in, crushing everything.

He went back downstairs to the mail room. No letter in his mail, just junk. There was a backdoor out of the apartments in the mail room, and a trashcan was just outside. Thrawn went out to dump the junk mail in the can- and stopped before heading back in.

What was that sound?

Thrawn eventually recognized the hiss of aerosol cans coming from the alley behind the building. He quietly shut the door behind him and crept down the alley moving as quietly as possible.

As he neared the corner the sounds of spray paint got louder. He carefully pulled out his taser, hoping he wouldn't have to use it.

He rounded the corner. Someone- short, in a black hoodie and black jeans- was facing away from him, spray painting something on the building behind his.

“Freeze! Police!” Thrawn called, putting on his most authoritative voice.

The tagger froze.

“Put you hands were I can see them!”

The tagger held their hands out by their sides, a can of paint still clasp in their left hand. They were wearing disposable gloves he noted.

“Turn around!”

They, _he_ , Thrawn thought, were wearing a face shield with a skeletal mouth and chin on it. Between the shield and hoodie pulled low over his forehead all Thrawn could make out was a pair of dark eyes and a sliver of brown skin. The tagger's eyes flicked up and down, looking him over before settling on the taser.

“Drop the paint can.” Thrawn ordered.

“...Sure thing, Bright Eyes.” the man said. His accent was vaguely European though Thrawn couldn't pinpoint exactly where.

The man crouched slightly, held out his hand over the open drawstring bag on the ground and dropped the can in.

Not exactly what Thrawn had said, but close enough. “Now-”

But before he could finish his instructions the tagger pulled something out of his sleeve and threw it at Thrawn's face.

He ducked and fired of his taser a split second later- missing the hooded man by feet as he scooped up his bag and ran down the alley away from Thrawn.

Thrawn paused just long enough to see that the thing the man had thrown at him was a plastic baggie of disposable gloves. Then he took off after the tagger.

Thrawn was taller than the other man and gained ground quickly. The tagger darted around the corner and Thrawn sped up, following less than ten feet behind him.

This side alley dead ended in an eight foot tall cinder block wall and it was empty of everything except a dumpster.

He checked the dumpster first- nothing but a few pizza boxes.

Thrawn stared at the wall again, noting a faint scuff on the wall about four feet up. He knew he couldn't hope to clear the wall himself so he ran around the building hoping to catch sight of the man. Nothing. No sign of him anywhere. He considered calling it in, but knew the tagger would be gone by the time anyone came out.

When he made it back to the alley the baggie of gloves was gone. Thrawn scanned the area again but saw and heard no sign of anyone nearby. It was possible the wind had blown the bag away, it was a breezy night. He sighed and decided to call it a night for real this time.

Thrawn stopped on his way back to his apartment to examine the graffiti in detail. It was clearly inspired by Andy Warhol. Specifically his Marilyn Series. The man depicted looked familiar...Alan Turing. The tagger had spray painted Alan Turing, the famous mathematician, in the style of an Andy Warhol print in the alley behind his building.

Thrawn snapped a picture and went upstairs to get some rest.

* * *

He went in early the next morning, it was his desk day but instead of finishing up paperwork he went to track down Officer Cygni.

Nevil groaned the moment he saw Thrawn. “What do you want?”

“You're still running the graffiti task force right?” Thrawn asked.

“ _Noo..._ ” Nevil drawled with the deepest sarcasm, “I'm head of Internal Affairs now. What do you want?”

Thrawn ignored him. Cygni had been in the department longer than him, and was now jealous that Thrawn was getting more assignments from the higher ups. With any luck he'd make detective soon, and Cygni had been shunted sideways into the thankless and never-ending goal of cleaning up the city's graffiti problem.

He showed Cygni the photo he'd taken of the graffiti last night. “I had a run in with a tagger last night.”

Cygni pulled Thrawn's phone out of his hand. “You had a run in with The Artist?”

“ _'The Artist'_?”

Cygni grabbed a file off his messy desk and handed it to Thrawn.

The file contained a number of photos of two other pieces of graffiti. The first was the word 'THINK' written in a strange disjointed script that was clearly inspired by the abstract work of Kandinsky. The other was a coffee cup with the words _'_ _ce n'est pas une tasse'_ written in neat cursive. _'This is not a cup'_ in correct French. Clearly a reference to the work of Rene Magritte...The knowledge of French matched with the accent the man had spoken with.

“He's a relatively new tagger I've been tracking. Not that he's really a 'tagger' he's got a decidedly artistic flair... I'm sure you've notice.”

“He doesn't sign the works?”

“Nope. Only connection we've got is they're all art-y. I didn't think they were related at first but Sabine said the first one, the THINK one looked like some artist- I cant remember their name.”

“Kandinsky.” Thrawn said.

“Yeah that.” Cygni waved a hand. “ But you _saw_ him. Tell me what happened.”

Thrawn recounted his encounter, enduring Cygni's taunts about him letting the suspect get away.

“Right,” Cygni concluded. “ Male, Short. Brown Eyes. Brown Skin. That only narrows it down to a quarter of the entire city.”

“I know.” Thrawn said. He looked over the photos again. “Are either of these still there?”

Cygni's eyes narrowed. “You are _not_ going to try to muscle in on this investigation. _I'm_ the officer in charge of the graffiti clean up.”

“I am simply curious.” Thrawn reassured him.

“The first piece- the THINK one- has been painted over but the cup one is still up. Apparently the owner wants to keep it.”

Thrawn frowned, of the two pieces the Kandinsky piece was the most interesting one- it appeared from the pictures that 'The Artist' had incorporated bits of preexisting graffiti into it. Still, he would like to see another piece in person... “Where is it located?”

Cygni sighed. “You're a piece of work, Nuruodo.” But he handed Thrawn a sticky note with an address on it and kicked him out of his office.

* * *

_Cognitive Drinking_ was a coffee shop in a nice area near the university. The graffiti was indeed still on the side wall of the shop. Thrawn had waited until he was off duty to head down to the store, in part because if Cygni complained he would be able to say he had simply stopped by the shop after work.

He was about to head inside, the space crowded with college kids on their laptops, when a teen he recognized passed him, eyeing him sullenly before heading inside.

Anakin Skywalker wasn't a bad kid, he had just made enough questionable choices that Thrawn and most of the police force would have recognized him on sight.

Thrawn watched him cross the shop and talk to the older woman behind the counter. _Ah,_ Thrawn recognized her as well. He'd known Shmi Skywalker ran a shop of some kind, but hadn't realized this was the place.

He watched Shmi hand her son a cup of something and shoo him over to a seat tucked into the corner of the shop. Then he turned and headed west.

This presented another possibility. Cygni may have thought this piece of graffiti was by 'The Artist,' but it was equally possible that a foolish young Anakin has painted it for his mother without bothering to consider pesky little things like if it were legal or not. And if there was one thing Thrawn knew about Shmi Skywalker it was that she would do anything for her son. Even lie to the police.

As he was thinking his feet took him a few blocks over to one of his favorite places, the Metropolitan Museum of Art. It was late in the day, the museum would be closing in three hours... but that was plenty of time for a brief visit.

As he entered the museum he saw they had finally finished construction on the little coffee stand/cafe in the lobby. He flashed his membership card to the people in reception and went through the turnstiles. There was currently only one person working at the cafe, a young woman with her short brown hair pulled up in loose pigtails. There were three people sitting at various parts of the small seating area eating or drinking, but he didn't see anyone else as he made his way up to the top floor of the museum.

The top floor housed the Impressionist and Post-Impressionism works the museum had. On short visits he liked to start here and work his way down.

Specifically he headed for the room that housed the small collection of Degas' ballerinas. They had always been a favorite of his.

He slowed as he entered the room, there was another person- the first Thrawn had seen since leaving the lobby- in the room, standing right in front of the largest Degas.

From the back he could tell only that the person was short, about a head shorter than him, and had slightly fluffy brown hair.

The person- a young man- glanced back at the sound of his steps and startled. Apparently not expecting anyone but a security guard to be around.

“Oh!” the young man said, turning and stepping aside at once. “Sorry!” he said, his eyes wide. “Am I in your way?” 

Thrawn didn't answer right away, struck by the young man's angelic features. He took in the perfect face, dark eyes and brown skin... and only then noticed he was wearing a deep blue apron over a white shirt and black slacks. It matched the uniform of the girl he'd seen behind the counter at the cafe, and indeed the young man was wearing a bright gold name tag that read 'Eli.'

Thrawn blinked and drew in a deep breath, aware he'd been staring. The man- Eli- was slightly flushed so it must have been obvious. “No,” he managed finally. “My apologies. You were fine.” Then, in an effort to smooth over the awkwardness still in the air he asked. “Are you a fan of Degas' work?”

Eli smiled, his posture easing. “I'm a fan of _art_ ,” he said. “Though I came up to see the Klimt.” he gestured towards a nearby room. “I still had time on my break so I thought I'd fit in a few more rooms- I work in the cafe downstairs.”

“I'd gathered, Eli.” Thrawn said, smirking.  The young man had a frankly adorable southern accent- from Texas specifically if Thrawn wasn't mistaken.

Eli blushed again, and glanced down at his name tag. He seemed to gather himself and then asked. “And you?”

He was asking for Thrawn's name, but Thrawn just smiled and avoided the question. “I have always quite enjoyed Degas' work.”

Eli laughed, a lovely sound, and turned back to the art. “They are nice.”

Thrawn found himself hopelessly distracted. Instead of looking at the paintings he was distracted by Eli's presence. He was not that much younger than Thrawn, early twenties, he guessed. Likely still in school. He moved like someone comfortable in their skin, though he was also clearly aware of Thrawn's regard. They caught each other's gaze several times, both trying to subtly examine the other man and repeatedly catching each other in the act.

Thrawn noticed Eli had painted nails- a dark blue like his apron. He wanted to get Eli talking again, and sought something to ask him about.

But before he could think of anything there was a quiet chiming sound, like musical drops of water. Eli cursed under his breath and pulled out his phone. His phone case had one of Monet's _Bridge over a Pond of Water Lilies_ on it.

“I have to go,” he said. “My break's over... It was nice meeting you...?”

“Yes. Thrawn replied immediately again avoiding the question. “It was nice to meet you as well Eli.”

Eli pouted at him for a moment before turning and heading for the stairs.

His initial instinct was to follow immediately. But instead Thrawn took his time on the top floor, and strolled through some other exhibits before making his way down to the lobby about an hour before closing.

Eli was now the only one at the cafe, the other worker and customers had left. He noted Eli smiling as he walked up.

Thrawn played it cool and examined the cafe's menu. “Does the Cookies and Cream Blended Drink have coffee in it?” he asked.

“No,” Eli said. “But we can add espresso if you want.”

“Very well, a Cookies and Cream Blended Drink with 3 shots of espresso and... 7 pumps of caramel.”

Eli's brow twitched, but he kept his tone brisk and professional. “Right away sir- would you like to try any of our pastries or sandwiches?”

Thrawn examined the selection of food. He hadn't eaten since lunch and was now a bit hungry. “The grilled tomato and three cheese sandwich then.”

“Yes sir, can I get a name for the order?” Eli asked. Thrawn turned to look behind himself at the complete lack of a line and the empty seating area. When he turned back to Eli the young man was biting his lip to contain a smile.

“Thrawn.” he relented.

Eli smiled and repeated his name. “ _Thrawn._ ” He noticed Eli didn't write the name down or punch it into the register. “Thank you. Your total comes to $14.26.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow and without missing a beat Eli continued. “All profits from the cafe are donated to the museum sir.”

Thrawn handed Eli a twenty and glanced at the tip jar. “Even those?”

“No sir,” Eli replied as he counted out Thrawn's change. “Not those.”

Thrawn nodded, dumping his change into the tip jar and went to sit at one of the small tables and wait for his food. He expected it to take a while as Eli was now the only one working, but first his drink and then his sandwich were ready within 10 minutes.

“Here you are sir.” Eli said, setting down his food. “Your food and drink... oh and some extra napkins.” He pulled a small stack of napkins out of his apron and laid them on the table near Thrawn's elbow before heading back behind the counter.

Eli's name, a phone number and the words 'text me' were written on the topmost napkin. Thrawn looked up at Eli, who was pointedly facing away from him cleaning one of the blenders, then carefully folded the napkin up and tucked it in his shirt pocket.

The fare was good. Thrawn enjoyed both the sandwich and drink, and from his little table he could see out the front windows to watch passersby- or he could turn a little to watch Eli go through the 'closing up' process at the cafe.

Thrawn finished eating before Eli finished cleaning, he brought his empty tray up to the front counter and told Eli he would speak to him later- Eli had flushed deeply at that statement.

Then, feeling much better than he had when he left work, he headed back to his apartment. He checked the mail before heading up this time, retrieving his letter from Thrass.

Once he was inside and had dressed down in his lounge wear he examined the napkin carefully. He put the number in his phone and texted it.

_'Do you pull the napkin trick often?'_ he asked.

Gratifyingly he got a response in under five minutes.

_'Nope. I made it up just for you.'_

_'Smooth.'_ he replied.

_'I try. ;)'_

Thrawn realized he was smiling at the little winky face. He checked his calendar. It was currently Thursday. He got off early tomorrow and wasn't scheduled again until Tuesday.

 _'Would you be available for a date this weekend?'_ he asked.

_'Sunday? I'm free all day. :)'_

Excellent. _'I look forward to it.'_ Thrawn wrote. _'I will send you details soon.'_

_':D Great!'_

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thrawn sees some more art, goes on some dates, and gets busy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art References:
> 
>  
> 
> [Ada Lovelace (Link has video that autoplays)](https://www.biography.com/scholar/ada-lovelace)
> 
>  
> 
> [Matisse's Woman with a Hat](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Woman_with_a_Hat)

Early on Saturday Thrawn got a call from Cygni.

“Have you had any other run ins with your tagger?” he asked immediately.

“I have not. He's _my_ tagger now?”

Cygni sighed. “I guess so...Are you busy right now?”

Thrawn glanced around his apartment. It was just him and the plants... He'd had vague plans to clean for tomorrow, but he had all day for that. “I am not currently doing anything.”

Cygni gave him an address downtown, only a short drive away. “Come down and see for yourself.”

Thrawn was forced to park a few blocks away, but that was to be expected. He walked up to the address Cygni had given him. It was a bar, bordered on one side by a pay and park lot.

Thrawn saw why Cygni had called him as soon as he came around to the side of the bar facing the lot. There was a large portrait of a woman- clearly the mathematician Ada Lovelace done in the style of Matisse's _Woman With A Hat_.

But as he walked up to the portrait and Cygni he noticed another detail... There was a speech bubble curving up above her head.

 _Hey There Bright Eyes,_ it said.

“Fascinating.” Thrawn said as he stopped beside Cygni.

Cygni grumbled at him, “ That's one thing to call it. I take it you don't know anything about this?”

“I know plenty about Matisse, and Ada Lovelace, but I know nothing about how the graffiti got there.”

Cygni rolled his eyes, “Then you can go,” he said, waving his hand at Thrawn dismissively.

“Actually, while I'm here I wanted to discuss a theory with you.” Thrawn said.

“Of course you do.” Cygni said. He sounded resigned. “Go on.”

“Have you considered the possibility that the graffiti from the coffee shop might not have been done by _'The Artist'_?”

“No,” Cygni admitted, “but I'm sure you'll tell me all about it.”

Thrawn explained his idea that maybe Anakin Skywalker had painted that piece. Cygni looked annoyed but listened and eventually wrote something in his notes.

After he finished with his theory he tried to subtly pry any other details or leads out of Cygni. This proved largely unsuccessful.

He was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name. “Thrawn?”

He turned. Eli was about ten feet away on the sidewalk. He was in casual clothes- a black t-shirt that said 'The Floor is Lava' written on it in orange font that looked like lava, and worn looking blue jeans- and had a messenger bag over his shoulder.

“Friend of yours?” Cygni asked curiously.

Thrawn ignored him and stepped away to talk to Eli. “Eli, it's good to see you.”

“Are you working?” Eli asked,

“No,” Cygni called. “He's just _getting in my way_.”

“You get in your own way.” Thrawn replied, but to Eli he said, “I was tagging along to see this particular piece of graffiti- I believe I had a run in with this particular 'artist' a few days ago.”

“Did you kick his ass?” Eli asked.

“Not quite.” Thrawn deferred. “What are you doing here?”

Eli smiled and bounced on his heels a little. “I have the morning off today and work nearby tonight, I was just hanging out- gonna grab some food, enjoy the sunshine... Do you want to join me?”

“Yes. Where are you headed now?”

“You wanna grab something to eat?” Eli asked.

Thrawn agreed and Eli led him two blocks west to a little cafe that sold exclusively hand pies.

They ordered coffee and a few pies and settled in a private corner of the patio seating.

Eli sipped his cold brew- he'd added a small amount of cream but no sugar- and eyed Thrawn's latest sugary concoction. “So do you always get the sugariest thing on the menu?”

“Usually,” Thrawn admitted. “I know it perhaps does not match with the image of a police officer- but I dislike the taste of coffee and prefer to mask it whenever possible.”

“Fair enough,” Eli said. “I'm not one to judge someone on their caffeine intake.”

“I am sure you've seen your share of odd drink choices at your job. Speaking of which, what exactly do you do when you aren't caffeinating museum attendees?”

Eli was 23, four years younger than Thrawn. He was finishing up a double degree in Art and Accounting- “Mom insisted I have a 'fallback', and Math is easy.”- at the local University. He would be graduating in June. He currently lived in a rented house close to the college with six other roommates and worked several jobs to pay the bills.

“Museum cafe, and I cashier at a shop down in the Waterfront District.” Eli said, counting his jobs off on his fingers. “And then occasionally I help my parents out with their shipping business- mostly in the summer.

“What about you?” Eli asked, “I have to admit I don't know much about what police officers _do._ ”

So Thrawn explained his job, and miracle of miracles Eli was still interested when Thrawn finished explaining his daily routines and recent attempts to make detective.

From there their conversation meandered. They discussed movies, music, books, and _art_ , again. Eli was good at conversation- quick witted and an attentive listener. Moreover he himself was interesting, his opinions well though out and articulated even on topics they disagreed on.

Before either of them realized how long they had been talking Eli's phone chimed, a cash register sound this time.

“Oh shit...” Eli winced at his phone. “I gotta go, I have work in half an hour.”

“At the museum or the waterfront?” Thrawn asked.

“Waterfront.” Eli said, collecting his trash and standing. Thrawn stood too. “I should still make it if I jog.”

“Let me drive you.” Thrawn offered. “My car is only a block away.”

Eli shook his head, “You don't have to, I usually walk-”

“Please let me.” Thrawn insisted. “Since I monopolized your leisure time.”

“I like spending time with you,” Eli said. “So it's hardly monopolizing... but ok. Give me a ride.”

When they pulled up to the curb in the Waterfront District Eli opened his door- and then turned back to Thrawn. “Thanks,” he said. “It was great talking to you... see you tomorrow?”

He sounded a touch nervous- as if he thought Thrawn might have lost the desire to see him.

“Absolutely,” Thrawn said. “I'm looking forward to it.”

Eli smiled brilliantly, and leaned in pecking Thrawn on the cheek before leaping out of the car and slamming the door shut. He waved and then turned and vanished into the crowd of passing tourists.

* * *

Sunday night Thrawn picked Eli up at the house he was renting. The girl who had been working at the museum cafe was on the porch when he pulled up. She eyed him and then went inside.

Eli came out before Thrawn could text him. He looked lovely. A light blue dress shirt under a dark purple jacket and paired with black slacks. He'd even made a halfhearted attempt to flatten his hair back.

“Am I fancy enough?” Eli asked as he got in the car.

“You're perfect,” Thrawn said. He himself was in a dark blue suit with a gray shirt. He had forgone a tie and left his collar open. “I recognize the young lady who was on your porch.”

“Oh Karyn?” Eli said. “Yeah she works at the cafe with me.”

They talked about the other people Eli lived with on their way to the waterfront. Besides Karyn, who was a business major, there was a couple named Baze and Chirrut who were both philosophy majors, and a political science major named Jyn- and, 'that asshole Gimm.' Thrawn decided not to ask about how exactly he'd earned that moniker.

They parked a few blocks away and walked to the restaurant Thrawn had picked out. Thrawn nearly left Eli behind when he cut across one currently empty street and Eli didn't immediately follow. He laughed and jogged out to catch up with Thrawn after only a moment.

“So we're just jaywalking now?” he asked.

“Yes.” Thrawn said, he took Eli's hand to make sure he didn't lose him again.

The restaurant Seaview Surf and Turf was built on the boardwalk with a seating area overlooking the water. It was a dimly lit intimate affair, their table was against the window.

Eli's eyes kept drifting out to the water as they ordered. “I've always wanted to eat here.” he admitted.

“Well now you are.”Thrawn said.

They ordered, both of them getting steak and shrimp platters and settled in to an excellent dinner and conversation. Thrawn discussed his plans to become a detective. And Eli talked about his plans after school. “I would love to make a living off of my art, but I know realistically I'm probably going to wind up using my math degree to pay the bills for a while.”

“That is no bad thing you know.” Thrawn said. “ And I have no doubt you will eventually find success with your art.”

Eli smiled brilliantly.

When they finished eating they walked along the boardwalk for a while stopping to admire the sculptures dotting the path along the water.

“This is one of my favorites.” Eli said, stopping by a strange metal tree design, the 'leaves' made of multi-colored rectangles of colored glass the 'branches' rotated slowly in the breeze.

“It's lovely.” Thrawn said, he was not however examining the sculpture very closely, his eyes drawn to Eli instead.

Eli looked back at him and blushed when he caught Thrawn watching him. “It's getting late.”

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “Would you like to come back to my place for coffee?”

Eli nodded. “That sounds great.”

Thrawn stepped forward and took Eli's hand again, drawing the young man close to him as they headed back to the car.

Eli leaned against him slightly as they walked. His color was high and when they got to his car Thrawn paused and asked, “Are you sure you want to come over? I can take you home if-”

“No I want to.” Eli interrupted. He tugged at Thrawn's shirt, pulling him down.

This time Thrawn was ready for the kiss- it was only a brief press of their mouths but when Eli pulled away he seemed more confident.

“Let's go,” he said.

Thrawn smiled, “As you wish.”

Once they were both buckled in Thrawn leaned over and kissed Eli again. Eli was as always very skilled... he was an _excellent_ kisser.

When they broke apart Eli asked. “So you're ok with jaywalking and public indecency?”

“No,” Thrawn said and gunned the engine, peeling out into traffic perhaps a touch faster than he should have.

Eli laughed.

His building didn't have a doorman, probably a good thing considering Eli was still grinning and laughing when they arrived. Thrawn wasn't sure why, he hadn't technically broken any traffic laws on the way here. Wary of the cameras he behaved himself in the lobby and the elevator up to his floor.

He motioned Eli into the apartment first and found him standing in the kitchen, looking out the windows at the view.

“This is a nice place,” Eli said.

Thrawn shrugged. “I suppose.”

“Thrawn I would murder someone for this view.”

Thrawn raised an eyebrow. “That's hardly necessary.”

He came to stand beside Eli, “Do you actually want coffee?”

Eli turned to face him. “I thought that was just a subtle way to ask if I wanted to come to your place to fuck?”

Thrawn chuckled. “It was. But I thought I would ask anyway- in case you were thirsty or changed your mind.

Eli huffed and waved a hand at him, “You can make me coffee tomorrow.”

“An excellent idea.” Thrawn hummed, and led Eli to the bedroom.

“You have a view here too?” Eli asked as soon as they made it to the bedroom. Thrawn smiled and shrugged off his jacket while Eli drew back the curtains to reveal the balcony off his bedroom. Eli opened the door and stepped out for a moment, admiring the view.

Thrawn used his momentary distraction to go to the bathroom and get supplies.

Eli joined him not long after, leaning against the door jam watching him. “You find anything good?” he asked,

Thrawn winced and turned to Eli. “Not as much as I had hoped.” His digging had turned up only 2 condoms and a mostly empty bottle of lubricant. “It has been some time since I've ...entertained.”

Eli looked surprise. So Thrawn explained, leaning back against the sink as he spoke.“ I am... discerning in my tastes.”

Eli blushed and cleared his throat. “Well we'll have to be creative... I'm clean if that helps.”

“As am I.”

Eli grinned and started unbuttoning his shirt. “See? We can manage.”

Thrawn watched Eli shuck his shirt and admired the warm brown skin he revealed. “You sound like you have some thoughts on the subject.”

“Well,” Eli said, he moved close and wrapped his arms around Thrawn's waist. “I have some ideas.”

“Do tell...”

* * *

Thrawn woke up the next morning to an empty bed.

His heart sank for a moment, until he realized two important things: First, he could see Eli's shirt on the floor by the bathroom door. Second, there was someone still in his apartment, he could hear them in the kitchen moving around and doing something...

By the time Thrawn got himself cleaned up and donned a clean pair of pajama pants from his drawers, the house was beginning to smell delicious.

As he's suspected Eli was in his kitchen, wearing the shirt Thrawn had worn last night- and an apron- and nothing else.

If Eli had been taller, or Thrawn shorter this would have been positively indecent. As it was Thrawn's shirt hung just above Eli's mid thighs, showing off Eli's legs wonderfully.

“That's a good look on you.” Thrawn said.

Eli jumped, but then smiled. “Aren't you going to make me coffee?”

“Of course.” Thrawn said, moving to do just that. “What are you making over there?”

He watched Eli bite his lip out of the corner of his eye.

“There's biscuits in the oven right now, and if I don't mess this up we'll have sausage gravy too. I, um, raided your fridge and cabinets. I hope that's ok?” he asked.

“It is.” Thrawn said and stepped behind Eli and wrapped an arm around his waist. Eli leaned back against him and Thrawn pressed his face into Eli's hair for a moment.

He was not given to flights of fancy, but this moment was so delightfully domestic he wondered if mornings like this could become regular events.

Then the oven alarm chimed and he had to step away.

As they finished eating a frankly delicious breakfast Eli eyed him thoughtfully and asked, “Are you busy today?”

“No.” Thrawn said, “What's on your mind?”

“If you wouldn't mind... I'd like to draw you.”

Thrawn was shocked. “I would be glad to sit for you.”

Eli grinned, and then frowned. “Shit, I don't have any of my supplies.”

Thrawn stood and collected their dishes. “I have a small stash of art supplies. Let's go see if any of it will work for you.”

Eli hopped up and followed Thrawn down the hall after he put the dishes in the sink.

Thrawn paused outside his office door and looked down at Eli. “Should I be nude?” he asked.

Eli laughed, and stood on his toes to kiss him. “Let's start with a portrait and we'll see where it goes.”

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning, this chapter contains excessive cuddling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Art Notes:
> 
> Danaë (Klimt painting)  Please note this art depicts female nudity.

Things escalated quickly after that first date.

They began texting almost constantly, often Thrawn's days on patrol were interspersed with texts from Eli discussing what books they'd just read, or something similar.

And Eli kept coming over. Sometimes to spend the night, sometimes just to have dinner and watch a documentary with him.

About two weeks after that first date- and just after another night where Eli had stayed over- Cygni had eyed him over his coffee cup and asked. “You're being less insufferable than usual- did you get laid or something?”

Thrawn had frowned. “That's hardly any of your business.”

Cygni grinned. “And that's not a _no._ Good for you, I was starting to think you were a nun. Was it that cute kid from downtown?”

Tua, who had been fairly subtly eavesdropping up until then, fell out of her chair.

“Are you alright?” Thrawn asked.

“Was it the cute boy from downtown?” Tua squeaked.

“That's not-”

“Thrawn I need to know!” Tua plead. “I won't ask for any other details, but _tell_ me.”

“...Why?”

Tua flushed. “There's … maybe... a betting pool.”

Thrawn sighed, but he wasn't surprised. He'd been on the force long enough to know there was a betting pool on just about _everything_.

“I am currently seeing a young man who I met at the art museum downtown,” Thrawn said. If he didn't tell her she'd hound him until she found out.

Tua shrieked- unpleasant but not unexpected- and ran off. Presumably to spread the word.

Cygni slapped him on the back. “Congratulations on finding someone who'll put up with you,” he said.

Thrawn had a scathing comeback on his tongue when from the other side of the office Pryce yelled. “He's GAY?!”

Thrawn decided to head out on patrol early.

* * *

“Are we going too fast?” Thrawn asked Eli the next time they were together.

They were at Eli's house this time- specifically in Eli's room in the definitely illegally converted garage.

Eli looked up at him. The pair of them were curled up together in Eli's bed- currently fully dressed. “What makes you say that?”

“Someone at work asked me about my 'boyfriend.' And it occurred to me that we've only known each other for a few weeks, and we hadn't talked about our...relationship.” Thrawn explained.

“I think,” Eli said, reaching out and taking Thrawn's hand. “I think as long as we're both going a speed that works for us there isn't really such a thing as too fast or too slow... Are you ok with how we are?”

“Yes.” Thrawn said immediately. “Are you?”

Eli smiled, “Are we officially a couple now? Or are we just... people messing around?”

“If you are willing I would very much like for us to be a couple.”

Eli grinned. “Ok. Me too.”

After that, Thrawn had to pull Eli close to kiss him.

* * *

Early one morning Thrawn woke in his bed to Eli idly running his fingers along Thrawn's abs.

Thrawn huffed and laid his hand over Eli's, stilling his fingers. “That tickles.”

“Aww,” Eli pouted. “But your abs're so nice.”

Thrawn retaliated by gently trailing his nails over Eli's flat stomach.

Eli squirmed and laughed. “Don't!”

“But your stomach is so nice.” Thrawn echoed.

Eli flushed, “Not as nice as yours.”

Thrawn smiled, and kissed Eli's jaw. “I am quite fond or your physique.”

Eli smiled, “Thanks, it's all jogging and parkour and a little cattle wrangling.”

“ _Cattle wrangling?_ ”

“Is that so unbelievable?” Eli asked.

“A bit.”

Eli smirked and rolled away to fish his phone out of his jeans on the floor. He rolled back and over and flipped through his phone before showing Thrawn a picture. “Ha! See?”

The picture was of a grinning younger Eli in full cowboy gear- checked shirt, jeans, hat- his arms wrapped around a young cow.

“What ...is this?” Thrawn asked, not quite believing what he was seeing.

“That's me and Lily Belle!” Eli said. “I was supposed to raise her for sale... but I kinda... failed. She lives with my parents.” Eli swiped to a new picture. “This was over spring break.”

This picture was of Eli with a fully grown cow, he appear to be tying a bow to her horns.

“My god.” Thrawn said, he stared at the picture and then Eli. “You're adorable.”

Eli laughed.

* * *

Thrawn had kept up with Cygni about any further graffiti- but The Artist had stopped- why exactly Thrawn couldn't say. He may have left the area- or perhaps something in his personal life had come up.

Thrawn was distracted from his musings by a text.

 _'I'm covering Karyn's closing shift at the museum tonight.'_ It read. _'See you this weekend?'_

 _'Do you want me to pick you up?'_ Thrawn asked.

'Nah. I have a test on Friday. Need to study tonight.'

_'Alright. The weekend then.'_

_'...Unless you wanna help me study?'_

Thrawn chuckled. _'The last time we tried that very little studying happened.'_

_'Aww :('_

_'Tell you what, if you study hard and do well on your test I'll reward you.'_

Eli replied with a shocked face emoji and _'I'll have to really work at it then.'_

_'Indeed.'_

_';)'_

* * *

Cygni was annoyed, but Thrawn ignored him and focused on the new piece of graffiti before him.

A mermaid, with a shimmery golden tail. The scales went high up the mermaid's body, so it looked like a sleeveless dress ending in a lovely transparent fish tail.  The mermaid's hair was red, her eyes closed, and she was curled around herself , apparently sleeping on a bed of blue fabric.

The pose was familiar, the patterns in the gold scales, familiar too. There was another speech bubble curling up over the mermaid's hair. “Ohhh... Bright Eyes.”

“There something you want to tell me?” Cygni asked.

“No.” Thrawn said thoughtfully. “Do you have any new leads?”

“ _No._ ” Cygni grumbled. “I asked Sabine to come out and have a look. Just in case it's gang related.”

“Because I don't have aaaanything better to do.” Sabine said from behind them.

Thrawn and Cygni turned. Sabine was staring intently at the mermaid, Thrawn could see her partner parking their squad car by the curb.

“He's definitely not a Mandalorian,” Sabine said. “It doesn't look like he's affiliated with any other gangs either. I don't see any of the usual signs- but I'll check with my contacts.”

“So what, he's an independent?” Sabine's partner asked. The rookie-Bridger, Thrawn recalled- joining them by the painting. “Didn't know those existed.”

“I'd guess so,” Sabine said. “And it happens- most independent graffiti artists are just taggers though, this guy's got a definite artistic bent.”

Sabine pointed at the mermaid graffiti. “He's definitely using other artists for inspiration...This one in particular is really Klimt-y.”

“I'd noticed the similarities between it and Klimt's _Danaë_ , yes.”

Sabine smirked. “Maybe Mystery Artist is flirting with you.”

Thrawn stiffened. “What gives you that idea?”

“You know the context of the Klimt painting right?” Sabine asked.

Thrawn nodded, reluctantly.

“And I've read your report of your run in with the artist, 'Bright Eyes'.” Sabine continued.

“What do you mean?” Cygni asked.

Thrawn didn't want to explain, luckily- or unluckily perhaps- Sabine did it for him. “A lot of Klimt's work has sexual undertones, and overtones. His _Danaë_ painting is of the Greek mythological event where Zeus impregnates the Princess Danaë in the form of golden mist- but, there's some additional subtext,” Sabine gestured at the mermaid. “Their poses are almost identical, so, I ask, where is her left hand?”

Cygni and Bridger examined the art. Cygni's eyebrows shot up a moment before Bridger frowned.

“Ew!” he said. “She's... rubbing one out?”

Sabine smacked her partner upside the head. “Real mature Ezra.”

Cygni looked concerned though, he turned to Thrawn. “You aren't worried about this guy targeting you this much?”

Thrawn shrugged, “I feel more like they're trying to get a rise out of me. Perhaps they think I'm in charge of the investigation. I am not overly concerned.”

Cygni glanced back at the mermaid, and then at him. “If you say so...”

Thrawn left the scene shortly after that, as he left he heard Bridger ask, “Wait so does that mean this guy has a crush on Thrawn or something?”

He pitied Sabine her new partner. Although perhaps he was better suited to the gang unit where he and Sabine were assigned.

It was early Saturday- just before eight, Thrawn had come off duty not long before Cygni had told him The Artist had struck again.

Now as he walked to his car it occurred to him he was only a few blocks from Eli's house. His test had been Friday evening.... perhaps he should drop by.

He drove there, he was admittedly a little tired after his shift, and didn't feel like having to walk back to his car.

He didn't have a key, but Eli had told him which rock in the side yard hid the key that would open the side door into the garage- and Eli's room.

The lights were off and Eli was still in bed, the light from outside spilling across his face making him groan as Thrawn entered.

“Whozit? Thrawn?” Eli asked blearily.

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “Should I go?”

Eli held out a hand, “Nooo... c'mere.”

Thrawn took off his shoes, belt, tie and jacket, dropping them beside a pile of Eli's clothes on the floor and slid into bed with Eli.

Eli immediately cuddle up to him, sliding an arm around Thrawn's waist.

“How was your test?” Thrawn asked.

Eli groaned. “Waz ok. No talk only snuggle.”

Thrawn laughed and kissed Eli's forehead. “Well, I am tired.”

Eli hugged him tighter, “Le'ssleep then.”

“Alright.”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No Art Links this chapter, all the references were mentioned in previous chapters.

Thrawn woke early one morning to the feeling of the mattress shifting. Eli was not where he had been when they went to bed.

He opened his eyes. In the pre-dawn light coming in through the skylight- the only window in Eli's garage- Thrawn saw Eli was across the room picking through his art supplies. He grabbed one of his sketchbooks and a worn looking brown case Thrawn hadn't seen him use before, and then came back to bed.

He didn't notice Thrawn was already awake and carefully lowered himself back onto the bed without looking at him. He was clearly distracted, flipping through his sketchbook looking for something. He found what he was looking for and opened the case, puling out a dark colored pastel.

Thrawn watched Eli work for a while, though he could not see _what_ he was working on.

When Eli swapped colors- the new pastel was red- Thrawn shifted and asked, “What are you working on?”

“Sorry!” Eli apologized, “I was trying not to wake you up!”

Thrawn sat up and kissed his jaw. “You are fine. Can I see?”

Eli looked away shyly, but tilted the pad so Thrawn could see.

It was one of the sketches Eli had done of him last week. He was coloring over it with the pastels. His face- half of it anyway, was currently blue.

“Interesting,” Thrawn said.

Eli huffed. “No commentary until I'm done ok?” he said.

“I will hold my tongue.”

Eli grinned at him and then turned back to the sketch, bending over the pad to carefully add red to the eyes.

* * *

Eli's classes were coming to an end soon, and it became harder to find time together without Eli working on his school work. Thrawn had taken to spending at least two nights a week with Eli, often just being with him while he studied or finished a piece for his art classes.

They did try to do at least something during Thrawn's occasional days off, but Eli was also still working two jobs, so sometimes the best they could do was this; Thrawn was picking Eli up after his morning shift at the museum cafe and then driving him to campus for his afternoon classes. Beyond that their plans were nebulous. Eli was optimistic that he wouldn't get any assignments this close to the end of the year, and if he was correct they could go out tonight- Thrawn had a sushi place in mind if things worked out. But it was possible they might have yet another night of Thrawn watching Eli work.

Eli slid into the car with an enormous grin on his face. “Guess what?”

“What?”

“No you have to guess!” Eli insisted, stuffing his apron into his backpack.

“There is no possible way I'll guess correctly,” Thrawn pointed out. “But very well... you got a cat.”

Eli laughed. “No, but once I don't live in a garage I am totally getting a cat.”

Thrawn smiled, “Have I guessed enough or must I try again?”

“There's an art exhibit opening soon at the Contemporary Art Museum of graduating senior's work. We had to submit a proposal for approval- and I just got a call from the exhibit organizer... I made it in!”

“That's wonderful! When is it?” Thrawn asked.

“Not until after graduation, which is good because I need to get the installation ready.” Eli said.

“Installation?” Eli was primarily a painter and illustrator,though he dabbled in sculpture from time to time.

Eli bounced a little. “It's a surprise.”

“I can't wait.” Thrawn said as they turned onto campus. “You'll tell me when the exhibit is soon?”

“As soon as I get a firm date.” Eli promised.

Thrawn pulled up to the curb and stopped. “And you'll text me when you get out of class?”

“Of course.” Eli crossed his fingers. “Hopefully no homework tonight.”

“Indeed, I have some plans.”

"Exciting." Eli kissed his cheek, “See you soon.”

* * *

Two weeks later and Eli's classes were over, all that was left was his graduation ceremony in four days- and then the art exhibit the next day.

Of course this meant Eli was nearly as busy as he had been, disappearing to the gallery for at least a few hours every day, he hadn't come home until midnight the night before.

Thrawn looked down at the young man asleep against his chest. _Home_... his home perhaps,he and Eli still split time between here and the garage with his fellow co-eds. Maybe it was time to change that. He would have to discuss it with Eli later, when he woke up.

As if on cue Eli squirmed and blinked sleepily up at him.

“Good morning.”

“G'murnin'” Eli replied.

“I was wondering.” Thrawn began.

Eli murmured something incoherent and wrapped an arm around Thrawn's neck, tugging him down for a kiss.

“Mmmm wha' is it you wanna know?” Eli said.

“What are your plans for your living situation after you graduate?” Thrawn asked.

Eli groaned. “You're ruinin' my early morning cuddle time,” he sighed. “I dunno really, my lease isn't up until August so I got some time to sort it out. My parents want me to move back home but I don't really wanna do that... My family's fine but I just don't wanna go back to Texas...Also Ma doesn't have a terribly good grasp on 'privacy' ”

“Oh?”

“Let's just say she develops selective deafness when you say 'Don't come in Ma!'”

Thrawn chuckled. “Sounds difficult.”

Eli shrugged. “A little... I guess what I do depends on if I can find a good place to stay.”

“Somewhere with windows.” Thrawn teased.

“Windows, decent insulation, actual flooring... a bathroom actually _close_ to my bedroom.” Eli sighed.

Thrawn glanced over his shoulder at his master bath. “Hmmm.”

“Hmm?”

Thrawn smiled. “You know my place has all of those.”

Eli froze. He looked up at Thrawn wide eyed. “Are you...”

“Saying you should move in here?” Thrawn said. “Yes I am.”

Eli didn't respond, he seemed shocked. Thrawn kissed his forehead. “Think about it. Examine your options.”

Eli nodded. “Yeah, I... Thank you.” Then he hugged Thrawn tightly.

“You're working today right?” Eli asked after a while.

“I have the overnight shift tonight.” Thrawn said. “You're welcome to spend the night tonight if you want.”

“I need to head to the museum for at least a little while, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow.” Eli smiled and cuddled closer to Thrawn. “But that can wait a while.”

“Yes.”

* * *

That night- morning he supposed- as Thrawn was heading back to the station at the end of his shift he saw something that made him laugh as he pulled over to take a closer look.

This particular piece of grafitti had not been here hours earlier when he left to start his shift.Additionally he was just a mile away from the station. A risky move for The Artist. And this was clearly The Artist's work. The ballerina was ripped from a Degas painting, the waterlily she was balanced on a clear reference to the work of Monet. There was a sash-like ribbon twisting around the ballerina, and painted on it were the words “Sleep Tight Bright Eyes.”

There was no one around, and the paint appeared to be dry. Thrawn simply took a picture of the work and texted it along with it's location to Cygni before heading back to the station to end his night.  It niggled at the back of his mind that The Artist seemed to know his schedule, but that could be a coincidence, so he let it go and headed home.

The first angry text from Cygni woke him a few hours later.

* * *

Eli had graduated earlier that day, and Thrawn had whisked Eli off for a celebratory meal at Seaview Surf and Turf again.  Eli had been nearly deliriously happy all day, it had taken them nearly twenty minutes to make it to the restaurant from their car as Eli kept stopping to kiss him.

At dinner Thrawn had presented Eli with a key to Thrawn's apartment. Eli hadn't made up his mind on moving in with Thrawn, but Thrawn wanted him to be able to come by whenever Eli wanted.  

They stopped by Eli's house after dinner, but just long enough for Eli to grab a change of clothing. The plan was for Eli to spend the night and Thrawn's apartment and then they would attend the opening of the the art exhibit tomorrow night.

When they arrived at his apartment Eli was nearly vibrating with excitement for the coming day. He went to store his clothing in the bedroom while Thrawn went to the kitchen to store their leftovers. Once those were stored away he went to the sink to clean some coffee mugs.

“Well,” Eli said from behind him. “What do you wanna do now?”

Thrawn looked back at him and smiled. “I was going to make some coffee. Do you want a cup? I thought we could watch a movie.”

“Ah... Netflix and chill then?” Eli said.

“If you insist.” Thrawn said playfully.

Eli laughed. “Oh I do Bright Eyes.”

Thrawn dropped the mug he was washing.

_Bright Eyes._

He stared at the broken mug in the sink as every hint and clue arranged itself in his mind.

He turned. Eli was standing in the dining room staring wide eyed at Thrawn with his hands clamped over his mouth. No coincidence then.

Thrawn stalked into the dining room. Seized a chair and set it down beside Eli. “Sit,” he said.

Eli dropped his hands from his mouth. “Thrawn-”

“ _Sit._ ” Thrawn hissed.

Eli sat, and wrung his hands while Thrawn pulled up another chair and sat across from him, their knees almost touching.

“Thrawn-”

“That was you painting the graffiti behind the apartment that night.” It was not a question, and Eli flinched when he spoke.

Eli nodded. “Yes,” he said.

“You knew exactly who I was when you saw me in the museum.”

“Yes.” Eli admitted.

“You said you did parkour, is that how you jumped the wall in the alley?”

Eli drew his knees up and hugged them to his chest. “I didn't jump the fence, I was on the roof of the shorter building. I was afraid if I just ran for it you'd catch up with me, so I waited until I was sure you weren't chasing me anymore to head home.”

“And you faked an accent.”

“My Grann immigrated from Haiti. I know French.” Eli's voice had gotten progressively quieter.

“You planned this?”

“No!” Eli said immediately. He met Thrawn's eyes. “I – _you came to my work_. I thought you were going to arrest me, but then you were sweet and bought that stupid sugary nightmare drink and wouldn't tell me your name... I would have given you that napkin if that really had been the first time we met.”

Some of the sick feeling in Thrawn's stomach he had been ignoring eased. But he still had questions. “Tell me why you started vandalizing property.”

Eli winced. His eyes dropped back to the floor again. “It's not some big profound reason, I was stressed because of school and tired of only making pieces that looked good in my portfolio. I'd been playing with fonts based on artist's styles for a while and the first time it was just... the wall was perfect. It already looked like a Kandinsky, with the blotches of paint over the partial lines of old grafitti. I really expected to be caught that first time... but I didn't. And then I just... I know the owner of Cognitive Drinking, the coffeeshop, and I knew she'd like this idea I had, but I also knew she couldn't pay me, so I just... did it.”

Well there went his theory.

“And after we were dating you just, taunted me and lied to me about what you were doing.” Thrawn pressed.

Eli shook his head but said, “I- I was always actually studying or working those times, I just, went out painting afterwards. But yes, I kept baiting you. I don't... I don't even know why... I kind of expected you to figure it out any second. I know that's a shitty explanation but maybe I wanted you to catch on? But now that you have I just... I'm sorry.”

“You're only sorry that you got caught?”

“No, that- I – I was going to stop after the last one. Now that school was over and you...” Eli's voice was watery. “I didn't want to mess this up.”

Thrawn didn't reply. He watched Eli sit there sniffing and tried to sort out his thoughts.

“Are you going to arrest me?” Eli asked.

“I should.” Thrawn said. “I really should...”

He tugged Eli's chin up to make him meet Thrawn's eyes. “Are you ever going to do this again?”

“No,” Eli said, looking miserable. "I promise."

“Alright. Ask me again in four years.”

Eli blinked. “What happens then?”

“Statute of limitations for vandalism in this state.” Thrawn explained.

Eli's eyes went wide. “Are you...?”

Thrawn leaned in and kissed his forehead. “You are far too perfect to lose over a few misdemeanors.”

Eli relaxed all at once and did not resist in the slightest when Thrawn pulled him onto his lap. Eli wrapped his arms around Thrawn's neck. “Thank you.” he murmured. "I love you so much."

"I love you too."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "But what about the art exhibit?" you say.
> 
> No worries that's what the Epilogue is for.


	5. Epilogue

The next night Eli was anxious and clingy. Thrawn let him cling and did his best to ease Eli's anxiety.

“I'll like whatever you made,” Thrawn said as they parked. “And so will everyone else.”

Eli laughed, and straightened his already immaculate tie. “God I hope so.”

The opening of the new exhibit at the Contemporary Art Museum was a fairly low key affair, but dotted in amongst the artists and their families were the odd unfamiliar face- and one familiar one.

“Sabine?” Thrawn asked.

“Oh hey!” Sabine said. “What're you doing here?”

“Escorting one of the artists,” Thrawn replied. “Sabine, this is Eli. Eli, Sabine works in the gangs unit... and is our art expert.”

Sabine scoffed but shook Eli's hand. “I like keeping an eye on the local art scene... Thrawn said you had piece on display.”

Eli nodded. “It's in the last room.”

“He's being very tight lipped about it.” Thrawn replied. “I know almost nothing.”

“Well I'll just have to go see for myself won't !?” Sabine grinned. She winked at Thrawn and headed off without them. Thrawn was grateful. He enjoyed Sabine's company but wanted to focus more on Eli tonight.

They made their way slowly through the exhibit examining the other works chosen. Occasionally Eli dropped a tidbit of information on the artists in question, or stopped to chat and introduce him to them if they were nearby.

He actually hugged a slim red haired woman who was responsible for the impressive floor to ceiling stained glass piece in the second room. She had made a strange face when she saw Thrawn before grinning and calling Eli a 'hopeless romantic.' She then, of course, refused to explain herself when Thrawn asked what she meant.

It became obvious though, as soon as they entered the last room of the exhibit. On the far wall it looked like part of the drywall had been stripped away revealing bare bricks. The entire set up must have been sculpted instead of genuine, but Thrawn only briefly considered that. His own face was painted on the bricks, in the bright unnatural colors Eli had used for the pastel portrait of him. This was that same image blown up and put on display in an art museum...

He was simultaneously flattered and vaguely embarrassed.

“What do you think?” Eli asked. He was visibly nervous.

“I'm honored... can I ask about your choice of model?”

Eli squeezed his hand. “I wanted to show everyone how beautiful you are.”

Thrawn looked around the room, Eli's piece seemed by far the most popular. Sabine was across the room, watching them knowingly. “I suspect you have succeeded.”

* * *

_Five Years Later_

 

Thrawn left the courthouse to face a sea of reporters.

“Detective! Detective!” the reporters called.

Thrawn kept walking, he had spent enough time talking to the news on this case, besides he had an important engagement...

“Detective Nuruodo!” one reporter called. “How do you feel now that Senator Palpatine has been convicted?”

“I feel,” Thrawn announced, “like justice has been served.”

There were more questions but Thrawn ignored them.

His new partner was waiting for him at their car. Thrawn had been surprised to see Eli's old roommate Karyn Faro turn up in the new cadet class four years ago, but apparently law enforcement was in her blood. She had taken to it remarkably well and had just made detective herself a few months ago, coming on just as his investigations into Senator Palpatine had finally bore fruit.

“Ugh.” she said, eyeing the press. “Don't know if I'll ever get used to that.”

“It's not so bad,” Thrawn said as he got in the car.

“Right. Sure.”

“Do you want me to drop you at your place?” Faro asked. “Eli flew back in last night right?”

“Yes,” Thrawn said. “He's likely still sleeping off the jet lag.”

Eli had been in Toronto painting another one of his now-famous murals the last few weeks. Thrawn had planned accordingly and would be starting a week's vacation today.

Faro nodded and headed in the direction of his apartment. “You two have any fun plans for your week off?” she asked.

Thrawn considered his answer carefully. They had only been working together a short time, but Faro had proven herself dedicated and reliable. Thrawn thought he could trust her with this.

“Perhaps,” he said, and pulled the ring box from his pocket.

Faro smacked his shoulder. “It's about time! Let me see!”

Thrawn chuckled but waited until they pulled up at his apartment to open the box and show Faro the ring.

He'd debated for some time but finally settled on a plain platinum band with their initials engraved on the inner face.

“I'll clear my schedule for the screaming phone call and practice pretending to be surprised,” Faro said.

“Thank you.”

The apartment was quiet when Thrawn entered, but Eli had clearly been up and about at some point- there was a covered tray of brownies in the kitchen that hadn't been there when he left.

He found Eli, as he had suspected, curled up in bed dozing and hugging their incredibly patient cat- a Chantilly named Chimaera

'Maera meowed at him as he entered, making Eli stir and let the cat go. She came over to rub against his legs as he toed off his shoes.

“Hey.” Eli smiled, he sat up and yawned. “How'd it go?”

“Guilty Verdict. Maximum Sentence. So better than I had hoped.” Thrawn said. He shrugged off his jacket and undid his tie. “You made brownies.”

Eli bit his lip, “I got a call from the real estate agent.”

Thrawn paused midway through removing his belt. “I see.” He finished taking it off and sat on the bed facing Eli. “And what did she say?”

Eli's face broke into a broad grin. “They accept out counter-offer. She's bringing the papers by tomorrow!”

“We own a house.” Thrawn said, somewhat shocked. He had expected this deal to fall through as their others had.

“ _We own a house!_ ” Eli confirmed and hugged him.

There was still a huge list of things to do, finish the paperwork, pack, they'd need to sell the apartment too... but the house- a little two story Victorian in one of the city's more upscale neighborhoods, with it's little garden and extra space for an office for him _and_ a studio for Eli- was _their_ house.

Thrawn kissed Eli's temple and then the soft warm mouth that turned to meet his.

“While we're sharing important news I have a question for you.” Thrawn said. He freed a hand to fish the ring out of his pocket.

“What.- _Oh._ ” Eli stared at the ring, and then him. “ _Thrawn._ ”

“Marry me?”

“Fuck yes Bright Eyes.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They have a housewarming party once they move in and during it Eli calls Thrawn 'Bright Eyes' and Cygni has a conniption fit.
> 
> ...Sabine figured it out at the museum.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [You'll Find I'm Full of Surprises](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21854008) by [chaos_monkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chaos_monkey/pseuds/chaos_monkey)




End file.
